1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information storage medium, an information recording/playback method, and an information recording/playback apparatus, which are suited to record/play back a digital stream signal used in digital TV broadcast or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, TV broadcasting has entered the era of digital broadcasts having Hi-Vision programs (programs of high-definition AV information) as principal broadcast contents. The current BS digital TV broadcasting (and forthcoming terrestrial digital TV broadcast) adopts an MPEG2 transport stream (to be abbreviated as MPEG-TS hereinafter). In the field of digital broadcasting using moving pictures, MPEG-TS is expected to be used as a standard format in the future. At the start of such digital TV broadcasting, market needs for a streamer that can directly record digital TV broadcast contents are increasing. As an example of a streamer, the one disclosed in patent reference 1 is known (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-295947).
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-295947 proposes that a digital stream signal complying with the MPEG-TS is handled as a stream object. A stream object basically represents a continuous MPEG-TS. However, this patent reference does not consider any measure against a case wherein an error is found in a part of the data, especially, time stamp information such as a PTS (Presentation Time Stamp) or DTS (Decoding Time Stamp) due to, e.g., signal attenuation caused by rain or the like.